


Expertly Regifted

by OptimisticEmotion



Category: Justice League of America (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticEmotion/pseuds/OptimisticEmotion
Summary: Wally likes to give gag gifts every once in a while. He knows that Batman is more than just likely throw away his fun prank gift when he gives it to the dark hero. But what happens actually surprises him.





	

"Happy Anniversary, Bats!" Flash smiled as he dangled a small wrapped package in front of Batman's face. The darker of the two heroes didn't flinch or react in any way that would signify that he had notice the sudden appearance of the more energetic one while he was on watch duty on Watch Tower. In fact, he was making a point to ignore Flash all together. Flash wasn't going to have that. He was suddenly sitting in the chair next to Batman with his gift sitting in front of it's recipient on the console. "Come on, you aren't even going to ask what anniversary it is?"

"The first team up between the Flash and the Batman, multiple years ago I might add. In all those years, never once have you felt the need to celebrate. It's not the date that makes you want to gift something to me, it's the item you found. Which means I don't want it," Batman deduced as he carefully slid the gift box to the side before he started to type in key codes - mostly to look busy in hopes that Flash would take a hint and go away. That was something his mentor would have picked up on at least. Wally West, however, had a wonderful knack of thinking he was on more friendly terms with Bruce Wayne than he really was.

"Come on Bats, loosen up will you. Just open it alright? For me?" Flash begged as he folded his hands together and leaned forward to give the dark knight puppy dog eyes. Batman managed to ignore him until Flash started zipping about the room making that face and repeating the word 'please'. Annoyed, Bruce finally took the box and ripped the paper off.

In clear, plastic packaging, was a set of ear buds. There weren't just any ear buds, however, they were 'bat-merchandise', meaning that little smiling Batman faces were on the ear pieces. The packaging had Japanese all over it telling Bruce that Wally most likely ran all the way to the land of the rising sun just to buy these for him. "You are more then well aware I will not be keeping these."

"Aw, come on Batman, don't be like that," Flash was speaking between fits of giggles. Batman decided that in payment for his gift that Flash could take over monitor duty. "Bats? Bruce? Where- uh, where are you going? Bruce?"

* * *

A week later and Flash had yet to get the onslaught that he was half expecting to come from his little prank. Really, he bought the ear buds knowing fully that Batman was going to just chuck them in the trash as soon as he had the chance. After all, tall, dark, and broody wouldn't be caught dead wearing smiling Batman ear buds. The fact that would mean Batman would be listening to music in the first place was more than enough of an argument that it was never going to happen.

Flash walked into the monitor room wondering who was there for him to pester. He smiled when he saw Nightwing sitting in the chair, leaning back, and messing with an iPod. Dick was his best friend and, unlike his dad, actually owned a sense of humor. Flash zipped in and sat next to him. "So I saw Toria and she was smiling way too brightly for our own goo- uh, Nightwing, where did you get those?"

Nightwing looked over to Flash and paused his music. "Hey Flash, where did I get what?" Nightwing asked confused.

"Those ear buds?" Flash asked pointing to Nightwing's ear. There tucked into the young vigilante's ear canal was a little, smiling Batman.

"Oh, Bruce tossed them at me last week. Said I'd get more use out of them than he would. Shame, they're really comfy and the sound quality is pretty amazing. I haven't even looked for my old ones since getting these," Nightwing said as he smiled.

"I, I see. So, he didn't throw them out?" Wally asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Um, nope, he gave them to me. Why? Regifted from someone?" Dick asked knowingly. "Not surprising." He then shrugged.

"Yeah. Excuse me?" Flash got up and ran to Gotham where he knew Batman was. He found the darker hero as the nocturnal vigilante finished beating on a group of petty criminals.

"I knew you cared!" He said with a huge grin.

"Get out of Gotham," Batman growled as he stomped past him.

"You didn't throw them out. If you didn't like me you would have thrown them out. Instead, you put them where they would be most useful, Nightwing. So you do care about me!" Flash deduced as he kept pace.

Batman stopped on the side walk where he was walking and turned to Flash. "If I admit that I don't always find you completely intolerable-?"

"That's as close as anyone has ever gotten to an 'I think of you as a close friend' from you. Is Supes going to have to look out for his spot as your best friend?" Flash joked.

"Isn't Nightwing your best friend?" Batman asked.

"Oop, right, guess Big Blue's spot is secure for now. Later Bats!" Flash ran off again. He was back in Central when he ran into Superman.

"You know you shouldn't provoke him, right?" Superman said with a frown and crossed arms.

"You're not upset over the 'Best Friend' crack, are you?" Flash asked.

"... Maybe," Superman pouted.

"Okay, how about I make it up to you by buying you a pair of Superman ear buds next I'm in that part of the world?" Wally joked. Superman smiled.

"Then maybe I would consider us even." The leader of the League laughed before lifting off. Wally wondered for a moment who Clark wanted the ear buds for, then realized that it was probably for himself. Well, The first Superman / Flash team up seventh anniversary was coming up soon. Maybe he could get them in advance?


End file.
